Brian Sings and Swings Alternate Ending
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: In which Meg and Sarah become an official couple. Contains lemon. Meg/Sarah MegxSarah Whatever. Copyright: Fox and Seth MacFarlane


Meg arrived at her lab partner's house. Meg had to confess to Sarah she wasn't a real lesbian. She knocked on the door. Sarah answered it. "Hey, Meg. What are you doing here?"

"Listen, Sarah. I got to get something off my chest." She walked in.

"Yes!" Sarah said, shutting the door.

Sarah and Meg walked into the living room. "I need to open up," Meg said.

"Sweet," Sarah said. She undressed herself until she only wore a bra and underwear.

"So get ready, cause here it is. My mom was-" Meg was cut off by a kiss from the other girl. She was surprised at first, but...she had to admit, Sarah felt...pretty good. Almost as good as a kiss from a boy. Meg returned the kiss and put her arms around Sarah. Sarah broke the kiss. "What about your mom?"

Meg's lips quivered. "My mom...was wrong."

Sarah put a hand on her shoulder. "I had a feeling she was." Suddenly, she realized something. Meg was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong. And I want it to be true."

Sarah hugged her friend. "It can be scary, looking for a place to fit in. You just need to find the right person to guide you there." She put a hand in Meg's. "And I think you found it."

Meg returned the hug and sobbed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Suddenly, Quagmire stepped out of the closet. "That was boring. That was just boring! What do you think, Mark?"

Two men carrying film and sound equipment stepped out of the closet. "I don't know man," said Mark. "We didn't get the shots we need. Man, what do you think, Mike? I mean if you saw action going on in front of you would know you instinctively to centre it in front of you?"

"I don't know. Someone take my soda out of the ice box please so it doesn't freeze?"

(!)

"That was weird," Sarah said as soon as the men left in disappointment. The two girls sat on the couch. "So...while you're here," she said seductively, scooting toward Meg. "Is there else something you want to try with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Meg. Sarah gave her a wink. Meg widened her eyes. "Oh, god! I...I don't...I mean..."

"Is this your first time?" Meg nodded. Sarah smiled. "Like I said, you need the right to guide you. So, let me guide you."

Gently, Sarah kissed Meg again. Only this time, Sarah's tongue invaded Meg's mouth, twirling around to taste every inch of it. Sarah then moved her hand under Meg's shirt and felt her breasts, still hidden behind the bra. Meg moaned as she felt her lover...did she just think that?...lovingly caress her. Sarah then put the other hand under the shirt and began to undo the bra when Meg suddenly stopped her. Sarah chuckled, "It's okay, Meg. You can trust me."

Hesitantly, Meg moved her hands away. Sarah undid the bra and removed it from under the shirt before tossing it aside. "Now," she said. "Your turn."

Meg gulped. With shaking hands, she found the bra's hooks, then undid before tossing it aside. The girl's breasts weren't huge like some model on a magazine, but not too average either. "If you stare too long, you might burn a hole through my chest." Meg gasped, suddenly realizing she was staring right at the other girl's breasts. "I...I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Meg. Now, let me see yours." Hesitantly Meg obeyed. She lifted her shirt, then tossed it to the ground, joining the bras on the floor next to the couch. Sarah gasped. "Meg...your breasts are..."

"Ugly? Yeah," Meg said, dejected. "Connie says I get them from my dad's rolls of fat."

Sarah blinked. "I don't think they're ugly at all."

"R-really?"

"In fact..." The blonde girl chuckled, giving the left nipple a kiss, making Meg shudder. "...they look good enough to eat." She began suckling the nipple again, giving the right a massage. Meg moaned, collapsing onto the couch with Sarah on top of her. Never in her life had she felt this kind of pleasure. "Do you like that?" Meg nodded. "Then, would you like to taste mine?"

Meg hesitated, then placed her mouth on Sarah's right nipple. "Mmf. Watch the teeth, Meg."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just be gentle." Sarah giggled as Meg continued to suck. She started to get a tingly feeling between her legs. "M-M-Meg? I want you to stick your fingers in my vagina."

"What?" Meg was shocked.

"I...really...need it!"

Meg did what she was told and started to stick her fingers in and out of her vagina. She could see how Sarah was moaning in delight and arousal. Meg had never seen the boys smile this much when, or rather if, she went out with them. She suddenly felt someone stick two fingers in her own vagina and let out a moan then a gasp. "Does that feel good, Meg?"

"Y-ye-yes!"

"Good!"

The two girls sat on the couch, fingering each other until Sarah stop. Meg groaned in disappointment. "Why did you do that?"

"I want to finish up with something special." Sarah ran upstairs then came back down with a pink double-sided dildo. "Impressed?" Meg didn't know what to say. "Hold on, let me just..." Sarah grunted as she shoved one end into her vagina. Then she walked over to Meg and climbed on top of her. "I'll be gentle."

And she plunged the other end into Meg. Meg let out a scream as the sex toy entered her body. Sarah then began to thrust slowly then began to pick up the pace. At first, it hurt. A lot. Then it started to feel good, and Meg started to moan in delight. She began to cry out, "Faster...deeper!"

"Ah...ah...As you...ugh...Wish, Meg!"

Meg and Sarah embraced each other as the latter picked up the pace and moaned louder. "Sarah! I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Meg!"

Sarah planted her lips onto Meg's and twirled her tongue around her mouth, muffling each other's moans and sighs. Sarah caressed Meg's face lovingly while Meg wrapped her arms around Sarah. The two pulled away from each other, a string of spit connecting. "I...I'm gonna..." Meg gasped.

"Me too! Together! Do it together!"

The two girls let out a loud scream as the two of them orgasmed. Sarah collapsed on top of Meg and the two girls panted as they basked in the afterglow of their sex. "W...wow," Meg gasped. "That was..."

"Amazing?"

Meg smiled at Sarah. "I don't know what else to say, but yeah." The two girls kissed again. Then they slept together on the couch as exhaustion took over. They didn't even bother removing the dildo.

(!)

After Sarah removed the dildo (much to their disappointments) and cleaned it (with their mouths and tongues) Sarah put on a bath robe and gave another to Meg. "How was it, your first time with a girl?"

"Different," Meg admitted. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean, now what?" asked Sarah, confused. "We're officially a couple now are we?"

"We...we are?" Meg was skittish. "Normally, this is the part where someone dumps me or takes advantage of me."

Sarah tilted her head. "Why would I do that?"

Meg sighed. She was her friend, she can trust her. "Well, the first time I had sex with someone, it was with Jimmy Fallon. He used me as an opening for Saturday Night Live."

"Wait," Sarah said. "I think I saw that episode. That was you with that blonde hair?!" When she saw the tears running down Meg's eyes, Sarah regretted what she said. "Oh, God, I am sorry, Meg. I didn't mean..."

"I deserved it. I acted like a jerk to my family when I started my modeling and singing career."

Meg put a hand on her new lover's shoulder. "Why did you get yourself that make over?"

"Because I was born cursed. Instead of looking beautiful like mom, I ended up looking like dad."

"The fat guy?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I told you before didn't I? I don't think you're ugly. Didn't our little sex session tell you that?"

Meg thought it over. "Oh, my God! You're right!"

Sarah giggled. "Of course I am. You did pick me as my lab partner after all. Maybe you can pick me as your life partner?"

Meg nodded. "Of course I will. You're the first person to make me feel this happy."

Sarah hugged her.

Suddenly Quagmire burst through the door. "Ah, damn it! We missed it!" He turned back to Mike Schank and Mark Borchardt. "I told you we shouldn't have taken the slow lane!"

"It's not my fault," Mike shouted. "You're the one who wanted to get a Taco Bell!"

(!)

Later, Meg and Sarah were at Meg's house, watching TV. "Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I am Diane Simmons."

"Coming up, an invasion of gators have flooded the sewers of Quahog, but first, here is Ollie Williams with the blackie weather forecast. Ollie?"

"IT'S SUNNY!"

"Thank you, Ollie."

Lois came up to the pair. "So, you two are a couple now?"

"Yep," Meg said. "Guess the feeling was true after all."

"Well," Lois said. "It's your choice. As long as you're happy." She left for the kitchen, but she gave Sarah a quick glance and said under her breath, "She's a keeper."

Sarah put a hand in Meg's. "So, do you want to watch a movie later?"

Meg nodded. "Sure."

"Can I come, too?"

"Go to your room, Chris."


End file.
